


Mutual Masturbation

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka discovers the joy of masturbating and he shares his newfound pleasure with Makoto, because best friends share everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write smut anything for my life, sorry for this mess. unedited/unbeta'd

His crotch accidentally rubs a little too hard against the couch as he was attempting of climb onto it from the side. His dick twitches.  _Again._ So he rubs his crotch against the couch again. A surge of pleasure, greater than the last, makes it way through his body and he shivers.

His body starts to slow down after a while but it still feels so good. He tries his hardest to keep going, but his knees are getting weak from bending, up and down. It’s getting stuffy; he can feel the sweat coming from the back of his neck.

He can’t stop, it feels so, so good. His knees give out and he crashes onto the couch, breathing heavily. His sweat sticks his body to the couch. He doesn’t care. His hand shoots down to the pants and he rubs. And it feels so, so much better than just rubbing against the couch.

He rubs harder, faster. His eyes shut. And there’s a moment of pleasure, just pleasure. He has never felt this before. His toes clenches and his body jerks up. It feels like an eternity has passed. It feels like a second has passed.

He opens his eyes, covered in sweat, sticky, breathing hard. Only one thing crosses his mind.

_Makoto._

Haruka sits up, his body reluctant, sweat still clinging to his body with a strong hold. He looks down at his pants. There’s a dark part on his crotch. This must be what all the older kids used to talk about. He stares for a moment and gets off the couch and heads to the bathroom to clean up.

Still, only one thing crosses his mind.

_Makoto._

Haruka wipes the sweat from his body and changes clothes. It’s five in the evening. Makoto’s parents wouldn’t mind him coming over now. He leaves his empty house and walks to Makoto’s. His mother greets Haruka with a warm smile and asks if he’s staying for dinner.

He is. She puts an extra plate on the table. Haruka doesn’t care too much about dinner right now. He has more important things to discuss with Makoto. Something incredible.

He knocks once and the door opens immediately. Makoto’s face lights up as he sees Haru. He steps aside so the shorter boy can come in.

“Haru-chan! What’re you doing here? You didn’t tell me you were gonna come over.”

Haruka looks straight at Makoto. The taller boy gulps, wondering if he’s in trouble, which is a little silly since he hasn’t done anything to upset Haruka.

“Makoto,” Haruka says.

Makoto jumps slightly, face paling. “U-uh? Y-yes?”

“Drop the -chan,” Haruka says.

Makoto blinks. “E-eh? That’s it?”

Haruka shakes his head. He motions for Makoto to come closer. Once Makoto is close enough, Haruka leans over and whispers in his ear, “I discovered something new today. Something that will make you feel good.”

Makoto leans back and looks at Haruka. His head tilts to the side, mouth opened. Lots of things make him feel good, what’s so special about this one?

Haruka shakes his head. “No, this is different. You’ve never felt this before.”

“Does it feel better than water?” Makoto asks.

Haruka pauses, the question almost stumps him. He regains his composure in a second and says, “It’s a tie.”

And that is it. Makoto sits up straighter and waits for Haruka to show him this new thing that makes him feel as good as water does. Haruka shakes his head and tells Makoto to lie down on his bed. The taller boy complies and lies on his bed, rigid. He gulps, feeling like a science experiment.

“W-will it hurt?”

“No. I told you it’ll make you feel good.”

“Okay, I trust you.”

Makoto feels Haruka’s hand rubbing his leg. It doesn’t feel all that good to him. But he lets Haruka continue anyway. Haruka slowly makes his way up and now he’s rubbing Makoto’s thigh. This is different. It makes Makoto feel hot. His face is burning and his dick feels funny.

“H-Haru, it feels funny.”

Haruka stops and looks at Makoto. “Do you trust me?”

They share a look and Makoto nods. Of course. Haruka It continues rubbing his thigh. Makoto can feel his hand slowly inching over to his dick. Haruka starts rubbing him, slowly, up and down. It’s hot, hotter than Makoto’s ever felt. It’s weird but it’s not bad. It’s not bad at all.

“R-rub harder…” Makoto says, a blush forces its way onto his cheeks.

Haruka doesn’t even blink. He complies and rub Makoto’s dick harder, faster. Makoto’s labored breaths only motivate him to continue, to make his friend feel good. Feel just as good as he did. Makoto’s moans and whines and heavy breathing, Haruka isn’t sure why, but he gets that feeling in his dick again. He groans as he feels his pants tightening.

“M-Makoto, shhh. Your parents…might hear us,” Haruka says, groaning.

“Nnn…s-sorry…”

Haruka keeps at it, keeps rubbing. He stares intently at Makoto’s crotch. His mind drifts to his own and he thrusts his hips up, rubbing his dick against Makoto’s experimentally. Both boys shiver. Makoto cries out. Haruka manages to stifle his moan.

“I wanna do that again,” Haruka says.

Makoto nods numbly. Haruka pulls him up into a sitting positing. Their hips thrust forward. Haruka begins moving first. He covers Makoto’s mouth with one hand to stop him from moaning.

“Nnn…”

Makoto joins in and he rubs his dick against Haruka’s, their rhythm matching. The friction between them is too much for Haruka and he cries out, moaning. Their pace quickens and neither care about how loud they are. It feels too good to stop. There’s nothing else. Nothing else except each other and the pleasure pulsing through their preadolescent bodies.

It’s getting hotter. Sweat drips from their bodies, soaking the tips of their hair and their underarms. Faster, faster, faster. They don’t slow down. The friction between their dicks becomes stronger and Haruka’s feeling it again. He’s feeling that pleasure about to come. He looks at Makoto and knows he’s close to it too.

“Let’s feel it together,” he says.

Makoto nods and thrusts up hard. And that’s it. The pleasure comes. They roll onto their backs and ride it out. Only their heavy breathing is audible afterwards.

A knock. Both boys jump slightly, looking at the door, panicked looks on their faces.

“Mako? Haru?” Makoto’s mother calls out.

“Y-yes?” says Makoto.

“Dinner’s ready. Come downstairs, okay?”

“Okay.”

They look at each other. Sweaty. Clothes dirtied. Makoto smiles and says they can change. Haruka can wear his clothes. They’ll just tell his mother Haruka’s sleeping over. Haruka cracks a small smile. His grandma was right. Sharing is fun. He’s glad he shared this with Makoto.

From the looks of it, Makoto seems glad too.


End file.
